[unreadable] The current application seeks partial support for the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) summer research conference on "Liver Biology, Development and Disease. For the past 16 years this meeting has been held biannually and is now recognized as the world's premier conference covering all aspects of basic science research involving the liver. The conference will be held from July 22-27, 2006 in Snowmass, Colorado. The main goals of the conference are to i) integrate the research advances offered by disparate areas of liver biology in order to foster new collaborative projects on both a national and international scale, ii) encourage junior investigators and women scientists to pursue liver research to ensure that the study of hepatic disease and biology remains vigorous and iii) accelerate translation of fundamental advances in liver biology into novel clinical treatments through the interaction of basic and clinical researchers. These goals will be achieved through i) the presentations made by thirty-six invited speakers and multiple short 'late-breaking' talks to be presented by junior investigators chosen to represent the most significant recent advances in liver research, and ii) ensuring informal interactions between speakers and conference [unreadable] attendees throughout their stay. Session topics include Development and Differentiation which addresses mechanisms of early liver growth, Liver Metabolism and Xenobiotics, a complex area of liver function, Gene Regulation, with emphasis on new findings in chromatin remodeling, Liver Growth and [unreadable] Regeneration in which disease states that impact these processes will be discussed, Liver Progenitor Cells and exciting area with great potential for liver therapy, Hepatocarcinogenesis which focuses on pathways that may become therapeutic targets, Hepatic Gene Therapy and Bioengineering, in which novel approaches to liver disease will be presented, mechanisms of Liver Injury incorporates the interactions of various cell types in the liver and the role of stellate and endothelial cells in this process, and Viral Hepatitis in which mechanisms of disease initiation and progression are examined. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]